


Of Cameras and Dead Lovers

by Otter_Eggs



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Admit it cowards Jamera is the only canon ship, Camera is sad, Canon? I hope so, Crack Fic, Drabble, Jamera is canon, Jay is fucking dead yo, Other, PLEASE make fun of me, Please Don't Hate Me, Tags Are Hard, Take this you unwashed degenerates, Why is this emotional, fight me, fight me its 2020 I do what I want, haha take that Alex x rock shippers, is this a joke mayhaps, not a smut, really sad trust me, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Eggs/pseuds/Otter_Eggs
Summary: The camera fell to the floor as Jay's hand did. The sky was a soft shade of blue in the sky above the building, Jay-birds sang in the trees, and it mourned.
Relationships: Jamera, Jay x his camera, Jay x the camera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Of Cameras and Dead Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you I do what I want

The sky was a soft shade of blue in the sky above the building, and birds sang in the trees. Jay couldn't keep his eyes open. The pain in his abdomen was immense. god, why can't he move? His insides burnt with a cold fire as he felt his breaths getting more shallow.

The camera couldn't watch in more ways that one, wurring as Jay held it in front of him. A sorrowful pain in its mechanical parts would have brought tears to its eyes if it was flesh like its lover. Jay caressed the side of the mechanical object, trying to voice his final words. all that came out was a horse exhale that seemed to force its way agonizingly from his throat.

The camera mourned. Jay, the human that had loved and cared for it for many years. the one that had brought them to life in a dizzying array of emotions and gentle smiles was gone. No one would ever again understand them in this way.

The camera fell to the floor as Jay's hand did. The sky was a soft shade of blue in the sky above the building, Jay-birds sang in the trees, and it mourned.


End file.
